dbxfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Scarlet spider vs cat noir
description it's cat vs spider as scarlet spider goes to france for a vacation but he get's more then he bargained for with cat noir prefight scarlet spider was swinging around the city this was no ordinary city this was paris france he figured he. could use a vacation after all spiderman got a vacation suddenly he got caught the eye of a certain. someone a certain someone named cat noir. scarlet: hey you there know a place where i can get some good pastries. cat noir: why yes right over there at the bakery you mus be a tourist right. scarlet: yeah i am here on vacation. cat noir: oh cool cool although why are you wearing that costume. scarlet spider: well not to brag but i am a superhero the scarlet spider they call me. cat noir: *starts laughing* oh that is priceless you look like a copy of spiderman. scarlet: hey i am not a copy i was simply inspired! cat noir: right like i would believe that! scarlet: that's alot of talk coming form a guy in a leather cat suit. cat noir: hey my father gave this to me! scarlet: then i guess your father is into alot of weird stuff. cat noir: alright that's it you wanna fight you got it! *get's into a fighting stance* scarlet: alright then cat boy givem e your best shot. here we go!!! scarlet spider then jumped at cat noir and flung some webs at him cat noir just clawed them away scarlet: uh oh this doesn't looks good cat noir: you got that right bucko cat noir the slashed at scarlet spider luckily he dodged all of them scarlet then grabbed cat noir with his webs surprising cat noir and he then threw him at a wall he was bruised a bit especially since he went across a sharp edge making him feel pain a bit scarlet: huh not so tough are you? cat noir: shut up cat noir then got out his bow staff scarlet: you call me a copy how do you explain that gambit style bow staff? cat noir: hey! i did not copy him i was just inspired scralet: that's what i said about spiderman i mean seariously why do people... that was all he could say as cat noir then hit him in the head with his bowstaff into a building scarlet: you sneaky little scamp you got me monolouging *he webswings into cat noir but cat noir claws at his arm making him feel it cause scarlet spider was bleeding scarlet; okay now i'm mad! he said as he webs his cut cat noir: bring it! the two charged at each other each colliding back and forth suddenly scarlet paused the fight scarlet: this is getting us nowhere cat noir: i agree i say you surrender scarlet: and throw in the towel no way! cat noir: well how do you suppose we end this? scarlet: like this with that scarlet spider then web a giant building point and it fell towards cat noir scarlet dodged out of the way cat noir: aw crap tell ladybug i love her! that was the last words he could say as cat noir was stabbed and killed in an istant as he lay there bleeding scarlet: well that guy put up a fight i just hope spidey doesn't find out DBX! Category:Hero vs Hero themed DBX Fights Category:'Comic Books VS TV' themed DBXs Category:What-If? DBXs Category:What-If? Themed DBX Fights Category:Joshuakrasinski